The Black Heaven (A Devil May Cry FanFiction)
by amat888
Summary: The Black Heaven is an alternate version of Devil May Cry. In the story, Sparda and Eva have three kids; Dante, Vergil, and their baby sister Beatrice. Their memories were all erased and sent where they could never see each other again. The main character, Iris, is your typical high school girl, until she starts seeing things and questions who she really is.
1. Prologue

**The Black Heaven**

**(A Devil May Cry FanFiction)**

**By, Amariah B.T.**

**Prologue **

IN THE BEGINNING...

There was once a time where angels and heaven ruled our earth and the skies, and demons and hell ruled our fire and the Underworld. It was a forbidden law to have an intimate relationship with a demon and an angel. If so, there would be crucial consequences for those who disobeyed. Of course, all the angels and all the demons hated each other. They hated each other so much, that the demons and angels would go all the way to murdering the other's God, or Lord.

It was just in nature, and how the angels and demons were created; they were created to kill the evil and to kill the good. That's how it always was, and how it always will be, but the story of The Dark Knight and Eva shocked many into believing if it can really happen; if love between a demon and an angel is really possible. It's a long story, but I will tell you the short version because there is another I will be telling you, but that's later. I shall now tell you about The Dark Knight, Sparda, and his angel, Eva.

Sparda was the son of Demus, Lucifer's best warrior and captain in charge of the demon army. Demus also had another son named, Mundus. Sparda and Mundus were blood brothers both born with the flowing demon blood of Demus. Mundus, in his human form, was an average height man with hair as white as the clouds and vicious eyes the color of frost. Besides his good looks, he had a sardonic demeanor and the darkness loved it when he was atrocious towards those who were good.

Sparda, however, was completely different from his brother. He saw what Lucifer and the demons were doing to Earth, and felt pity and grief for the humans who had to pay. He looked like Mundus in his human form, but was more handsome and more powerful than his brother. Sparda had the same hair color as Mundus', but it was the color of the frosty snow that shined with light. His eyes, however, were the color of the blue sky up in the Heavens.

Sparda had something that Mundus didn't have though; a soul. Once Sparda and Mundus left Demus, Mundus went on his own to explore the Earth, but Sparda stayed behind. You're probably thinking he was an idiot for staying behind, yet he did something no one, not even a demon nor an angel, could ever do to their kin; he waged war on the demons. Sparda saw the chaos and anarchy that perished above him. He felt he had to do something. He needed to do something to protect the humans, so he tricked his father into thinking he was going to wage war against the humans.

He actually, though was siding with the humans; a consequential law. The humans were afraid of Sparda, but one woman told the others not to not be afraid, that they will be alright. Her name was Eva. Eva was an angel sent down to Earth to take care of the humans, and to protect them. She was such a sight with chocolate hair and emerald eyes. Sparda fell head over heels when he saw her.

Eva, however didn't feel the same way. She knew Sparda was a strong demon and didn't dare go near him. Sparda helped the humans prepare for war and trained them day and night. Eva took care of them and made sure they weren't injured. One of Demus' demons was patrolling one night near the town where the humans lived and saw Eva collecting water from the well.

He was a male demon of course and everyone knows what a male demon would do to a helpless young woman; he "tried" to rape her. Did you see how I said "tried"? Yes, he _tried_ to rape her, however Sparda always looked after Eva and immediately saw his father's demon. Eva screamed, clawed, and pushed but the demon wouldn't let her go. Sparda came running toward the demon and injected his hand through where his heart should've been, and the demon came burning into a million flames.

Eva doubted Sparda. She never would've thought he would come to her rescue; he was a demon, of course! Yet, Eva felt something that she knew would cost her life and her soul; she was in love with a demon. Eva kissed Sparda that night, both knowing the crucial consequences that lay ahead of them. The epic battle finally came and Sparda and the humans attacked the demons, but Sparda didn't go after the demons; he went after his father, Demus. Once Sparda killed his father, and the battle was over and the humans won, all the kingdoms below and above heard of what The Dark Knight did to his own kin.

What angered the heavens and the Underworld, though was that Sparda and Eva eloped and created a life they never knew they could have. They lived in a place called Paradise, where their massive mansion was located. They were happy and in love. Eva became pregnant with Sparda's children and had twin boys. Their names were Dante and Vergil.

Here is where it gets interesting though. Many believe that Sparda and Eva only had twin boys, however one year after the birth of Dante and Vergil, Eva gave birth to a baby girl. Her name was Beatrice. Dante and Vergil loved their baby sister very much and protected her all the time. All of their children had demon blood and angelic blood flowing through them which made them very powerful.

They were all half demon and half angel, which made them a hybrid. The real term, though was Nephilim. The only race that can kill a demon king and bring peace on Earth. Sparda and Eva knew of this and the dangers that would come to their children, but they continued to live with their peaceful lives. Sparda and Eva were especially thankful to have Beatrice because that meant that their bloodline will continue, which meant once Beatrice matured, she would have to marry one of her brothers and produce a child.

"One day, we're going to be married and be with each other forever." Dante, at age ten, said to Beatrice, who was at age nine, one night lying down on her bed next to her on her right.

"No way!" objected Vergil, also at age ten, who was lying down next to his sister on the left of her bed. "You and I, little sister, are going to be the ones who will be together forever."

You may think that's disgusting, but it was part of an angelic and demonic traditon because that meant that their legacy would continue and their blood will be passed down. When Dante and Vergil turned four, Eva gave them each an amulet, which neither of them knew what kind of power it held. Dante was given a ruby amulet and Vergil was given a sapphire amulet, but Beatrice was given something else. Eva and Sparda gave her a locket and was told that when she might miss them or when she might lose them, that to show the thing she loves the most in her heart and she'll see them once again. Beatrice, as well didn't know what kind of power lay beneath her locket.

They all carried their necklaces wherever they went. Sparda and Eva were happy to see their children in love. They were all happy to be a family. They were all so happy, until Sparda's brother, Mundus, finally caught up to them. Mundus sent demons to raid Paradise and murder everyone who was inside; even his own brother.

Mundus knew of Sparda's betrayal toward his kin and wanted nothing more than to see his head on a stick. Sparda and Eva knew they were coming, and when Mundus' army reached Paradise, Mundus came along with them as well. Eva tried to warn Sparda that they were here and tried to hide her children, but Mundus found her and ripped her angelic heart out of her chest like nothing. Dante watched as his demon uncle ripped his mother's heart out of her chest. He tried to struggle free out of the demons' grasp that was holding him down, but he was now eleven and still had the strength of a little boy.

After Dante saw what Mundus did to his mother, he swore on his mother's death that he would find and kill him once and for all. Sparda grieved over his beloved wife and knew what he had to do for the sake of his children. He sent Dante and Vergil to separate orphanages, where the twin brothers would never see each other again, and erased all of their memories to protect them. Beatrice, however, was sent to a family which he made sure was safe and made her live a normal human life. She too, was erased clean of her memories and the life she had with her real family. Sparda said his goodbyes, and Mundus found him.

He was banished in Hell for life and never able to come back out. This is where the story stops and how a new story begins. I never knew I had the knowledge to know all of this. I came to know what was what and where I belonged. This is how I met the sons of Sparda and how I began to fall in love with them.

This is how I knew where my heart and soul belonged. This is how an old life for me began, and how a new life for me ended...


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Alright class!" yelled my history teacher . "If everyone stays quiet for the rest of the time, I won't assign a fifteen page essay!"

"Aww!" the class yelled. We all zipped our lips and were silent for the sake of the entire classroom.

"Thank you. Now we only have three more minutes till the bell rings. I want you all to read pages 375 through 381. We will be going over those pages in class tomorr-"

RIIINNGGG!

The whole class rushed out of their seats and headed for the exit. It wasn't like we hated , it's just since the beginning of the semester, all she ever really talked about besides history was how her ex-husband was such a loser and how her seven cats were the "most adorable little munchkins you ever laid eyes on". Even though I have an A in her class, and in every other class, History is the class I despise the most. I just want to get out of here fast. I quickly slung my bag over my shoulder, gathered up my textbooks and my binder, and bolted for the exit.

"Oh! Iris! Can I speak to you for a moment?"

_Oh crap! _I thought. _Why me? Why me of all people?_

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I wanted to congratulate you. You are the only student that is at the top of my class. Congratulations Iris. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks . I will."

I walked out through the exit and let out a sigh that made my whole body feel relaxed once I was out of there. I hate it when teachers tell me the same thing over and over every year. It's almost as if they are programmed to say the same thing to me. Of course I'm at the top of my class and of course I have a perfect GPA. It's because I actually _try _while other people just give up on the first day.

A lot of people make fun of me because they think I'm so smart. I'm not! It's just that I actually pay attention in class. I guess other people wouldn't understand. I started walking down the empty hall with the blue marbled floor and was at ease for some strange reason.

TAP, TAP.

My sneakers walked along the marbled floor making noises where ever I stepped. I kept on walking down through the empty hall until I reached A76, my locker.

I put in the combination _22, 32, 14_ and my locker opened. It was a bland locker with nothing much really in it, but it was meant for textbooks and such; not for decoration. I put my English textbook inside of my locker and locked it shut. Since my locker was very close to the entrance of Marytree High school, the high school I attended, I was out of the doors in no time. I kept on walking to the spot where I usually met my father when all of sudden, a gust of wind almost knocked me off of my feet!

I gained my balance, but then my vision started to turn black and I had to lean against someone's car parked on the street. Once my vision cleared up, I continued to walk and pretended like nothing happened, but this always happens to me. Just out of no where my vision will start to turn black and I'll almost lose consciousness. The wind, though was new today. My father thinks it's because I don't get enough sleep, but we both know it's not that.

I trudged along the sidewalk till I saw my father's blue Honda Accord. I opened the door to the passenger side and climbed in.

"How was school?" my father asked.

"Same old."

_The ever-beating of my heart continued to grow as I crept down the narrow hallway; footsteps as silent as a cat. Taking short breaths to make sure no one heard me, I gazed at the molded chipped walls that once had a beautiful, floral wallpaper. Years of wear and tear now obscured the once beautiful wallpaper, with mold and dust. I continued walking with the fear of a mouse, until I finally reached the door that was at the end of this narrow hallway. What grabbed my attention, was that the old, rusty door was an inch open. _

_ Curiosity made me look inside, and immediately I regretted opening that door. I ran down the wide hallway, and flew down the marble white stairs never even glancing back. I was too late though, because the man I once called my lover stared back at me with vicious blue eyes. _

_"Iris," he whispered then snickered. "Iris, Iris, Iris, Iris." He continued on repeatedly. _

_ What in the world is going on? _

_ "Iris! Iris! Wake up! I'm going to be late to work! Get up!"_

I woke up startled to the sound of my mother's voice and took deep breaths quickly, as if I were running. That dream felt so real, but then again it was just a dream. Thank goodness. I looked towards my mother quizzically. She looked...different for some reason.

Her dark, frizzy, brown hair was more shiny and looked healthier. Her dark brown eyes were a bright hazel that shined like caramel and her skin was as wrinkle-free as a baby's butt! I almost couldn't believe I was staring at my mother. I guess I was staring at her for too long because she started to crinkle her face in confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked with concern.

I rubbed my eyes and replied back, "No. It was nothing. I'm going to go get changed."

I changed out of my black tank top and shorts, and changed into a maroon long-sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans. I quickly brushed my teeth, combed my long brown hair, put on my black Converse, and grabbed my bag and my binder. I looked at the mirror on my closet door and was shocked. I looked so very tired! Underneath my green eyes were dark purple circles.

I inspected the rest of myself. My long, silky, brown hair needed a trim ASAP. My clothes needed to be updated and my sneakers were covered in mud. I looked at my stomach and realized I needed to eat more. I'm so ugly.

No wonder I haven't even had my first boyfriend or my first kiss.

"Iris!" my mother exclaimed.

She broke me out of my reverie and I quickly ran out the door trying not to make my mother late to work. We both got in the car and drove off to my school. Once my mother reached up to the front of my school, I glanced at an administrator entering the front office and was wide-eyed in fear. I was too choked up to scream or even move. The administrator at first was human, but then when I blinked he was something else entirely different.

His eyes were deep black pits in the middle of his face and his mouth reached all the way up to his ears with razor-sharp teeth. His body was hunched and his skin was the color of blood. It was hard to describe it in words but it almost looked...like a demon. What made me go pale all over though, was that he wasn't just looking at anyone; he was looking straight at me with his black pits for eyes. He raised his taloned hands and motioned me to come.

He then smiled crookedly, blood dripping off every single razored tooth. And then that was when I screamed.


End file.
